xaviertvfandomcom-20200213-history
Asshole Raptor
Asshole Raptor looks like an orange raptor but wears a hat that says YOLO and a shirt that says Swagg, he has a piercing in his lip. He is Koji's greatest enemy, for he never dies and when he does he appears to always come back. Powers and Abilities Asshole Raptor’s can move at super speed and has sharp claws, he is a reality warper and is made for Goji64 to take his anger out on, Asshole Raptor seemingly never dies seeing how overtime he’s been killed by Koji he always somehow returns more annoying and stronger. Asshole Raptor is always smiling and saying crap like, “Yolo” “Get some Nike’s” “Swagg” “You’re lame” Asshole Raptor feels pain but always pretends as if he doesn’t meaning if he where to be impaled by SpaceGodzilla’s tail Asshole Raptor would just say that it didn’t hurt and he’d try to keep fighting. Asshole Raptor has great durability seeing how he tanked multiple punches from Koji and several nuke level explosions, he is looked at as weak but could lift up Koji and throw him around with ease. Asshole Raptor even stated at one point that he could break a mountain with his hands and got ready to do so but was blown to a bloody mess by Mecha-Koji’s Gatling Gun hand. Asshole Raptor’s way of attacking is using his speed, strength, and reality warping to knock his opponent around and try to annoy them into submission. He is like the other kids at school are to Goji64. There is no official list of moves for Asshole Raptor because he has so many but these are all the moves accounted for so far: Move List Normal *'Megaton Punch:' While his opponent lies down on they're back, Asshole Raptor leaps into the air, comes down and punches the opponent in the stomach, this punch so strong it cracks the ground beneath the victim and shakes the Earth. Most opponents hit with it died, had a hole put through they're stomach, huge dent left in they're stomach, or spit up blood. *'Aashole Slash:' Aashole Raptor form an Ultra Slash-like ring he tried to decapitate Koji with but failed horribly and ended up cutting a mountain in half. *'Tendrils:' At one point he mocked have tendrils like Biollante does, he morphed his arms into tendrils then stretch them out to attack both her and Koji. *'Hurricane Fart:' Asshole Raptor morphs the tail of Titanosaurus, turns around and blows fart winds from it onto the opponent. This can send entire monsters flying and paralize some. *'"You're too F**KING slow!":' Asshole Raptor rolls into a ball like Sonic and slams into the opponent, after theya re sent flying he continues to roll until he leaps into the air and unrolls while shaking his pointer finger from side-to-side and saying "You're to F**King slow!" *'Atomic Meat Ray:' Asshole Raptor can unleash a light blue beam from his mouth similar to an atomic ray, the head of the beam is Asshole Raptor's face, this beam has x3 the pushing force of Orga's shoulder cannon and explosive force wise is said to be somewhere above FW Godzilla's spiral ray. *'Spring Kick:' Asshole Raptor jumps into the air and spins three times while falling towards the opponennt, he then delivers an energy charged kick to the opponents chest while he says "Spring Kick!" in a voice like Kamen Rider Stronger's. Cut loose On rare occassions when Asshole Raptor feels its needed he cuts loose on the foe and we get to see some of his true reality warping potential. *'"Oops! See ya later!":' Asshole Raptor only uses this move whenever he is being lifted up or held by his enemy, he farts in they're face, stunning them temporarlly and causing them to release they're grip, he then jumps up and says "Oops! See ya later!" before he runs off so fast only a trail of dust is left in his wake and every object around him is left swaying. Asshole Raptor takes one 7 second run around the Earth before he comes back up behind the opponent and taps them on the shoulder. The opponent turns around and is hit in the face with a metal boxing glove, the opponent is eather stunned again or falls knocked out and defeated. Asshole Raptor then takes out maracas and dances away. *'''Aashole Fist of the North Troll: '''When Koji fought Asshole Raptor at Mount. Fuji and Asshole Raptor cut loose against Koji. he pulled back his fist as green and yellow energy surrounded it, he then swung his fist forward and an energy compressed troll face shoots from it as he screams, "Asshole Fist of the North Troll!!" Asshole Raptor then punches Koji with it causing an explosion that can be seen for miles, the explosion fades away to reveal Koji knocked out, meanwhile inside Mount. Fuji due to the fact that the Asshole Fist formed a huge hole in its side that Koji lay inside of. Category:Pages Category:Fanmade Monsters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Dinosaur Kaiju